Superman Vol 2 75
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Kevin Crow * Ned Locations: * :* * :* Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * Superman navigation number 1993/2. * This issue is reprinted in the The Death of Superman trade paperback, Superman: The Death and Return of Superman Omnibus and Superman: A Celebration of 75 Years. * This issue is loosely adapted in the 2007 Superman: Doomsday animated movie. * This is the final chapter of the "Death of Superman" storyline. It leads into the follow up story, "Funeral for a Friend". * Soon after publication of this issue, the "Death of Superman" storyline was adapted into a novel written by Roger Stern entitled, The Death and Life of Superman. * Superman appeared last in ''Superman: Man of Steel'' #19. He appears next as a corpse in ''Justice League America'' #70. * Cat Grant appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #497. She appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #498. * Doomsday appears next as a corpse in ''Justice League America'' #70. * Ice appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #497. She appears next in ''Justice League America'' #70. * Jimmy Olsen appeared last in ''Superman: Man of Steel'' #19. He appears next in ''Justice League America'' #70. * Jonathan Kent appeared last in ''Superman: Man of Steel'' #19. He appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #498. * Lois Lane appeared last in ''Superman: Man of Steel'' #19. She appears next in [[Justice League America Vol 1 70|''Justice League America #70]]. * Martha Kent appeared last in [[Superman: Man of Steel Vol 1 19|''Superman: Man of Steel #19]]. She appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #498. * The Bloodwynd that appears in this issue is actually the Martian Manhunter. He appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #497. He appears next in ''Justice League America'' #70. | Trivia = * The polybagged edition of this comic book included a black memorial armband, a Daily Planet Superman obituary (authored by Roger Stern), a series of Superman commemorative postage stamps and a "Death of Superman" poster by Dan Jurgens and Brett Breeding. * Justice League member Booster Gold is credited with coining the name Doomsday. * Every page of this issue consists of a single panel. * The Marvel Comics character Hannibal King pays homage to the fall of Superman in an issue of Nightstalkers. * The death of Superman was a subject of conversation on an episode of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Jay Leno was seen wearing one of the Superman memorial armbands across his left arm. | Recommended = | Links = * Superman (Volume 2) #75 issue summary at the Grand Comics Database * Superman (Volume 2) #75 issue summary at the Comic Book Database * Superman (Volume 2) #75 issue summary at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * The Death of Superman article at Wikipedia * The Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe (character chronologies) }} | title = Superman| note = 1993 Navigation| next = | }} Category:Death of Superman Category:Doomsday!